camping trip
by Ashfirestorm
Summary: Koenma sends the group on a camping trip to bond. The group ends up fighting and pulling pranks on each other. Kurama and Botan also pull a major prank on Yusuke. Preview: Your mother died today. Kurama woke. "Mother!" Yusuke bursted out laughing.
1. The trip begins

Disclaimer doesn't own yu yu hakusho

"Ningen oaf." said Hiei. "Shorty." said Kuwabara. "Gentlemen please there is no need to argue." said Kurama. "Kurama shut the hell up this is amusing." said Yusuke. Kurama gave up. "Shut up!" screeched Koenma. "This team can't stay in a room for more than five minutes without arguing. I've decide you guys need to bond more so I'm sending the five of you on a camping trip." "You can't make us go." "Actually Hiei I can. You guys have 10 minutes to get your stuff and say your goodbyes."

withh Kurama

"Mother may I go on a camping trip with my friends?" She nodded. He went to his room and put on his sleep attire under his outfit. (His outfit is the outfit he wore while facing roto in the dark tournament) He then grabbed a back pack and put in a folded a blanket, several pairs of attire, fruit tree seeds, a comb, and a botany book. He also put a fox stuffed animal and attached a fox tail key chain to his bag.

With Kuwabara

Rushes to Genkai's with only two minutes to say good bye. "Yukina I'm leaving for a week." "Okay bye Kazuma, but why would you come all the way here to tell me?" Touya came out of the house and put an arm around Yukina. "Greetings Kuwabara what brings you here?" "I came to say good bye to Yukina because I am going on a camping trip." "Good bye Kuwabara, hope you have fun." Kuwabara ran back to spirit world. "Touya why do you think he came all the way here to say good bye to me?" "I don't know." he said as he kissed her head.

With Yusuke

"Kieko I'm leaving to go on a camping trip." "With who?" "I'm going with Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan." "Okay have fun Yusuke love you." "Love you too." Yusuke ran back to spirit world.

With Botan

Botan ran up to her office in spirit world. She put sleep attire on under her outfit. (Her outfit is loose jeans with a tucked in read t shirt). She then grabbed a bag and put in several outfits, a folded blanket, a brush, and the two tents Koenma gave her for the trip.

With Hiei

"Koenma, do I have to deal with the bakas for a whole week?" "Yes you do." Hiei stayed in Koenma's office waiting everyone's arrival. Kurama and Botan met outside the door. They both walked in side by side and waited for the other two. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late Keiko's place is far." "Genkai's is farther." "You guys will be riding a bus to get to the camp site." "A bus what the hell is that?" asked Hiei. "Hiei a bus is a road vehicle designed to carry passengers to put it roughly." said Kurama. "Hn" said Hiei. The group started walking to the bus stop. "How are we going to sit on the bus?" asked Kuwabara. "Well you could sit with Yusuke and I could sit with Botan and Hiei by himself." suggested Kurama. They agreed. The group boarded the bus. They sat down and the bus was off to the campsite. "Kurama what in your bag has a tail?" asked Botan. Kurama looked at his bag to see what she was talking about. "That is just a key chain." He said smiling. After that Botan laid her head on Kurama's shoulder. She soon fell asleep. Kurama laid his head on top of hers careful not to wake her. He soon fell asleep. 'This is so boring' thought Hiei. He decided to read the groups thoughts. 'I wish I had the courage to tell her that I care a great deal for her' thought Kurama. 'I wonder if Kurama returns my feelings' thought Botan. 'I wonder why Touya had his arm wrapped around Yukina today' thought Kuwabara. 'Man I can't stand the outdoors and I forgot to bring extra clothes.' thought Yusuke. After another thirty five minutes the team arrived at the campsite. "You are going to have to wake up the kitsune and the deity." said Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara went over to where they were sitting. They saw Botan's head on Kurama's shoulder and Kurama's head was on top of hers. "Come on that has to be the most cliché position ever." said Yusuke. "Kuwabara I have a fun way to get them up watch and I'd step back a step." Yusuke went up to Kurama and said "Your mother died of a heart attack today" in his ear. "Mother!" Kurama woke up alarmed. Yusuke and Kuwabara start bursting out laughing. "Not funny Yusuke." "What wasn't funny?" Botan asked getting up. "Come on sleepyheads we have to get off the bus." said Kuwabara. Kurama got off the bus giving Yusuke a death glare the whole time. "Wow, fox what did the detective do to make you give him a death glare?" Yusuke whispered what happened in Hiei's ear. "Detective you should know by now not to mess with Kurama's mother." "Yusuke I could find a new use for the sinning tree." said Kurama holding a seed in between his fingers. "I'm sorry Kurama it won't happen again." said Yusuke. "So are we going to sleep on the ground?" asked Kuwabara. "No Koenma gave us two tents." said Botan. "So there is going to be three in one tent and two in the other?" asked Kuwabara. "No I'm sleeping in the trees" said Hiei

"There is going to be two per tent." "Who is sleeping with who?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara got a mind message from Hiei that said 'let the kitsuune be with the deity because he is in love with her'. "I'm wiith Urameshi" said Kuwabara. "I guess that means you and I are sharing a tent. Is that okay?" asked Kurama. "It is fine Kurama" The group each sat up their tents. "This is impossible." whined Yusuke. They both looked at Kurama and Botan who had theirs set up. "Let me do it" said Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to Kurama and Botan. "Kurama what in your bag has a tail?" asked Yusuke. "It is a key chain." said Botan. "There baka the tent is setup." "It is dark out should we be getting sleep?" asked Kuwabara. "Yeah, Kurama what do we do if we didn't bring spare clothes?" "Kuwabara you didn't bring extra attire?" "I didn't either" said Yusuke. "Then you guys can't change your attire if you don't have any to change in to." "Kurama did you bring clothes?" Kurama nodded and showed them his bag. "Kurama your bag has a tail like a kitty" said Kuwabara. "Actually Kuwabara it is a fox tail." "So wait since I didn't bring clothes I'm wearing this same set of clothes for seven days?" asked Yusuke. "And six nights." added Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke sighed and walked to their tent. "Night" they called. "Night" called Botan and Kurama. "Night Hiei" Kurama said. "Hn". Kurama walked into his tent. Botan was laying down a blanket on the floor of the tent. "I have a blanket to go on top of us." said Kurama. He pulled out a fox blanket from his bag and handed it to her. While he took out the blanket he grabbed his stuffed fox. Botan had fixed the pallet on the floor. She looked over at him and saw a stuffed white fox with black ears. "Kurama, why are you holding a fox?" "He is my stuffed fox given to me by my stepfather." "Why did he give you a fox?" "He asked me if I had an inner animal what would it be and I said fox so he got me one." He sat yoko down on the pallet and went to the corner of the tent. Kurama started digging a little hole. He went back to his bag and grabbed a vial of seeds. "Kurama what are you doing?" "I'm planting a fruit tree for food." He put a seed in the ground and fed it with energy. The tree sprouted and grew apples. He handed one to Botan. "Here try it." She bit into the apple. She nodded with approval. Kurama ate one himself. "Don't tell the others about my fruit trees yet." She nodded. "I'm going to change into my night clothes." said Botan. "Okay I'll just go outside." said Kurama. "You can stay I am already wearing my night clothes under my regular clothes." She took off her shirt to show a grey t shirt and she removed her pants to show black baggy shorts. "Okay, I also wore my night attire under my regular attire." He unzipped his jacket to show a white t shirt with a rose on it and removed his pants to show yellow pants with orange foxes on them. He picked up yoko and went underneath the covers. Botan got under the covers and used Kurama as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around her. They both fell asleep quickly.

CHIRP! Hiei cut the bird in half. Hiei jumped down from the tree. "Hey should we wake up Kurama and Botan now?" Hiei nodded. Yusuke opened the tent door to see them cuddled up. "I'll wake Kurama up." said Yusuke. "Kurama your mother got beat up by your stepfather." "Where is he I'll kill him." said Kurama jerking up from his slumber. "Yusuke that is not funny." "Itoshii who are you going to kill." She said sleepily still having her head on his chest. "Kurama did she just call you darling?" asked a smirking Yusuke. "Okimasu Botan." said Kurama. Botan's eyes opened and she saw everyone. "Why is everyone in our tent?" "I think the better question is why you are calling fox boy darling." said a smirking Yusuke. "Kitsune what are you holding in your hand?" asked Hiei. Everyone looked at the fox toy in his hand. "That is Yoko." said Kurama. "Hey Kurama I have a better question, why didn't you come out of your tent last night?" asked Kuwabara. "What do you mean, I'm not supposed to leave I sleep here." said a very puzzled Kurama. 'I mean, you're wearing different clothes then you did last night and so is she but neither of you left the tent." "Yeah fox boy how did you change." said a still smirking Yusuke. "I wear my sleep attire under my regular attire. So does Botan all I had to do is unzip my jacket and take off my pants to be wearing my sleep attire." explained Kurama. Yusuke had a blank look on his face. Kurama stood up and got a rose from his hair. "Detective he is still mad about the wakeup call." Yusuke took off running but it was too late. "Rose whip." Yusuke was all tied up; his hands were tied together and to his feet. Kurama started walking back to his tent. "Fox boy can you untie me?" Kurama walked straight into his tent ignoring Yusuke's pleas. He walked over to his fruit tree and picked four apples. He handed one to Botan, one to Hiei, and one to Kuwabara. He kept one himself. "Kurama where did you get the fruit?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama opened his tent to show six fruit trees in the back. "Fox boy can I have some fruit?" "Well I was told by my mother not to give to a person who is cruel. The joke today was quite cruel." said Kurama. "Fox boy I'm sorry." "Okay I'll give you a piece of fruit." Kurama goes inside the tent. He comes out and throws a casuarina at Yusuke. (A casuarina is an extremely spiky fruit that can stick in skin.) "What did you throw at the detective?" "I threw a casarina." Kuwabara had a blank look on his face. "It is fruit that can pierce skin." "OW! OW! OW! ! Kurama get it off! GET IT OFF!" The rose whip disappeared. "There I got it off." "I think he meant the fruit." "I know what he meant Kuwabara." Yusuke reached for the fruit. Yusuke's hand got stuck in the fruit. "OW! !" Kurama got his rose whip. "Rose whip" The whip wrapped around the fruit and pulled it off. " Kurama I need some pain killing plants." Kurama pulled leaves out of his pocket and chewed them up. "Hiei I need firewood." Hiei pointed to the pile of wood next to a fire. "I made it while they were getting you two up." Kurama put the paste in a bowl and cooked it. "Here Yusuke eat this." Yusuke ate the leaf paste. Kurama went back into his tent as Botan was walking out. They collided and she fell forward on top of him. She fell forward and fell on to his chest. "Oh sorry Kurama I'll watch where I'm going." "It was completely my fault." He walked right into the tent and got dressed for day one.


	2. day 1

Japanese word translations baka=idiot itoshii= darling okimasu=wake up

Author note. Hiei calls Kurama kitsune Yusuke detective and Kuwabara baka. Yusuke calls Kurama fox boy. Just so you know who is speaking.

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter day 1

Kurama came out of his tent fully dressed to find a whining Yusuke. "I'm starving. Where does pacifier breath expect us to find food? I'm not eating Kurama's fruit." He said still upset about the spiky fruit. "Then starve Urameshi." "How did you get that anyway?" "The fruit?" "Yeah how did you get it?" "I grew it." "How did you grow it?" "How do plants normally grow?" "Where do you grow your plants?" "We are in nature." Yusuke got mad that Kurama wouldn't answer his question. "All these questions are making me hungrier." "I could make a type of pancake." suggested Kurama. "How would you do that?" asked Kuwbara. Kurama went over to his tent and came back with a bouquet of flowers. He put the bouquet in a bowl. He mashed up the flowers until they became a powder. "Hiei is there a stream near here?" "Yeah there is one about a mile from our location." Hiei pointed in a direction. Kurama started in the direction of the stream. "So we just wait for fox boy?" "I suppose so." said Botan. "Good that gives me time to ask you a question." "What do you need to ask me?" "What is up with you and fox boy?" "What do you mean?" "I mean what was up with the cuddling on the bus, what was up with the cuddling in the tent, and what was up with calling fox boy darling?" Botan blushed darker with each word that came out of his mouth. "Um, well you see," Botan was interrupted by the sound of splashing water. She turned to see Kurama with a bowl full of water. He walked over to the powder flower substance and poured the water over it. The powder turned into a sort of batter. "Do any of you have any special fruit you want in the pancakes?" "You already know kitsune." stated Hiei. Kurama nodded. "I want strawberries." said Kuwabara. "I'll have cherries." said Yusuke. "I'll have blueberries." said Botan. Kurama went to his tent and got blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and cherries. He went and cooked the pancakes. He handed Hiei a stack of blackberry pancakes. "Hn."  
>He handed Kuwabara a stack of strawberry pancakes. "Thanks Kurama." He handed Yusuke a stack of cherry pancakes. He and Botan each had a stack of blueberry. "Kuwama dese are dewicious." said Yusuke with a stuffed mouth. "Yusuke please don't speak with your mouth full and please don't eat with your hands." said Kurama handing him and the others a fork. "How did you get the forks?" asked Yusuke who gulped down the food he had in his mouth. "I can manipulate plants." He grabbed a stick and manipulated it into a fork shape. "Oh okay." Yusuke ate the rest of his pancakes in under a minute. "Okay since everyone else is eating, Botan answer my question. "Ask it to Kurama too detective."<p>

"Okay, Kurama are you dating Botan?" "No" "Don't lie to me fox boy." "I speak the truth." "Detective, quit asking him he speaks the truth." "Fox boy do you like Botan?" "Of course I like her she is my friend." 'I'll shut the detective up.' Hiei sent that mind message to Kurama. Kurama nodded. "Are you going to answer the damn question or not?" asked an impatient Yusuke. "Detective what do ningens do on….." "Camping trips" corrected Kurama. "What do ningens do on camping trips?" "Well ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. I don't know." "I can be of assistance," said Kurama. "Kurama you've been camping?" asked Kuwabara. "No actually I haven't, but as a thief I've come across people camping in the woods." "So what sort of things do people do on camping trips?" asked Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei all faced him prepared to listen. "Well on camping trips campers do a lot of various activities. Hiei when I start naming these off I know you're going to have questions, please wait until I finish explaining. On camping trips people do things that peak their interests. For instance some fish, hunt, hike, swim, stargaze, read, draw, explore caves, canoe, or climb mountains." "Kitsune what is a fish?" "It is an aquatic animal that has fins and a tail, usually caught for food or sport." "Fox boy can we go mountain climbing?" "I suppose." "Great, to the mountains!" "I don't know how to climb a mountain." Botan whispered in Kurama's ear. "I don't either but we can't argue with the eager." Yusuke ran all the way to the mountain. "First one to the top wins." The group started climbing the mountain. Hiei was the first one up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a contest of who can make it to the top first. Kurama and Botan were just trying not to fall off. Yusuke got to the top before Kuwabara. "I beat you Kuwabara." "That was just a lucky break Urameshi and you know it." They were arguing until they heard a high pitched scream. They looked down to see Botan falling off the mountain. "Botan!" screeched Kurama. Kurama jumped off the mountain and grabbed Botan in his arms.


	3. ending day 1

Author note: countenance means admit or allow, malevolent is a synonym for evil, intentional means planned or have in mind, unabridged means complete, exasperated means extremely annoying. Japanese word translation: onna means woman

"Rose whip" he said wrapping his rose whip around a rock ledge. He swung them onto a platform that was an entrance to a cave. "Kurama and Botan are you okay?" asked Kuwabara. "Of course not Kuwabara, fox boy's love of his life just almost fell off a mountain and the lovebirds both almost died." said a smirking Yusuke. "I see us falling off a mountain did not affect your method of teasing." said Kurama. "Of course not, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to tease you fox boy." "Well we shall go back to the camp, we shall meet you there." Kurama wrapped his rose whip around the top of the rock ledge above them. "Needless to say, hold on tight." Botan wrapped her arms around Kurama. Kurama jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground. "We will see you there" said Yusuke. Kurama and Botan walked back to the camp. Hiei was the first off the mountain. "I'm heading back." "Urameshi I'll beat you to the bottom!" "In your dreams, Kuwabara." Hiei started walking back to the camp. "Kurama forget about the detective's teasing; he just thinks it's amusing. I have an idea of how to get back at him." said Hiei catching up with Kurama. "Do inform me of your scheme." Hiei whispered his plan to Kurama. "Hiei that is malevolent." "I know, using the detective's fear against him is evil, but I assure you it would stop the teasing." "I suppose I could countenance this to go on." "Perfect, so when do we set this strategy into action?" "When do you suppose we should?" "I think we should wait until the 4th night of this absurd camping thing." "Why the fourth night?" I have other ideas planned for tonight, tomorrow night, and the third day" "What do you have intentional?" "Tonight I have something planned for the detective, but I'll need yours and the onnas help." "Why are you in need of our assistance?" "I have a plan to pull a 'prank' as you humans call it." "What sort of prank?" "You know how he cares for the young girl?" "Yes I'm very aware." "Well I plan to put a sort of hostage note but it is without a name. I plan to trick him into thinking she is in a cave miles away from this area." "How is my assistance necessary?" "I need your expertise in writing and a lampweed." "Of course I shall help you but why are you in need Botan's help?" "I need her to lie to Yusuke." "Um sure I'll help you Hiei." "Great the detective should arrive any minute." Kurama ran to his tent and got a piece of paper and pencil. He wrote down the ransom note and placed it in Hiei's hand. "I'll deposit this in the detective's tent tonight." They all sat and awaited his arrival. "Ha Kuwabara I beat you climbing up and climbing down." "Both of those were just luck and you know it Urameshi." "Yeah sure they were whatever you say." "Why you I'm going to beat you so hard kittens won't even look at you." "Oh yeah remember what happened the last time you said that, you got your ass kicked." "I'm going to beat you this time." "Gentlemen please, there is no need to dispute; this trip was made to stop all the fighting not to encourage it." "Fine Kurama has a point." said Yusuke. "Now that that pointless argument is over what is next?" asked Hiei. "Well we could go fishing." suggested Kuwabara. "How do you expect us to fish?" asked Yusuke. "Oh, I didn't think of that." "Why don't we go cave exploring," "NO!" said Botan and Kurama at the same time. "Why not?" "Last time we went up the mountain I almost died." said Botan. "Oh, well we don't have much time before the sunset we only have like an hour." "Actually Yusuke we have only a few moments." corrected Kurama. "Huh." Yusuke turned to see the sun setting. "Your activity took up the unabridged day." "Oh so should we eat now because I'm starving." "What do you propose we eat?" "Um I don't know, that is your call fox boy." "What do you guys wish to eat?" "It doesn't matter" said Botan. "Same goes for me" said Kuwabara. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders. "Botan come with me" he said advancing toward the forest. 'You can plant the note in his tent now but don't let him walk in until we get back' said Kurama through mind message to Hiei. Hiei gave him a nod. Kurama headed toward the forest with Botan. "Hey don't be gone two long lovebirds I'm starving." "Yusuke your taunts are getting exasperating." "Hey Kurama what does that word mean?" asked Kuwabara. "I shall inform you upon my arrival back." Kurama and Botan disappeared into the forest. Kurama walked around the forest looking at various bushes. "Ah I have found what I was looking for." He picked a fruit off of the bush. "We can head back now." He walked back to the campsite with Botan. "Kurama why did you want me to come?" "I guess I just enjoy your company." This caused both to blush. "Hey why are you two red in the face?" asked a smirking Yusuke. "We ran through the forest it is exhaust." "Oh okay, fox boy can you start dinner now?" He nodded. 'Did you place the note in his tent?' said a mind message that was sent to Hiei by Kurama. He nodded. Kurama went to his tent and got a bouquet of flowers. He pounded them into a powder. "Botan accompany me will you?" She nodded. They both walked toward the stream. He got a bowl of water and headed back to camp. He cooked the powder over a fire and added water and the fruit as he did. The batter started to rise. After twenty minutes of that he finished. "I have finished." He handed a plate with a sort of muffin on it to everyone. "Yusuke you can eat this dish with your hands." "Awesome" he said stuffing the cake in his mouth. "Kurama are there more?" "Yes Yusuke they are in the bowl by the fire." Yusuke rushed over to the fire. "Urameshi don't eat them all." "Whatever Kuwabara" he said stuffing the cakes in his mouth. "Detective, please have some manners" said Hiei taking a bite of his. "Thanks fox" said Hiei. "No thanks necessary." "Urameshi you ate them all!" "I'm sorry." "No you're not." "You're right I'm not. I'm sleepy I'm going to bed, but first what does that word mean?" "You mean exasperating?" "Yeah" "It means extremely annoying." "Oh okay" Yusuke went into his tent. Kurama held up three fingers. "Three, two, one" "Guys, there is some type of note I can't read." "Here allow me" said Kurama. "It says Yusuke if you care for Keiko Yukimura come to the cave 7 miles from here and save her I have her hostage. The cave should be easy to find because I have a light to show you where." "What they have Keiko?" "It would appear that way." "Botan take me there on your oar." Hiei shook his head no. "I'm sorry Yusuke I can't." "Why the hell not?" "Because ….." "Because that fool Koenma took away her oar because he said only bring necessities on this trip." said Hiei. "Well it is a necessity right now!" "It appears you'll have to run there on foot." "Fine" said Yusuke taking off in a random direction. "Wait Urameshi I'm coming with" said Kuwabara. "He does realize that the note did not have a direction to go." "The fool will probably be searching every cave for the whole night." "I suppose we might as well go to sleep." Hiei went to his tree and fell asleep quickly. "I wore my sleep attire under my regular attire" said Kurama. "Same." Kurama unzipped his jacket to show a yellow t shirt with an orange fox on it. He took off his pants to show white pants with red and pink roses on them. She removed her shirt to show a blue t shirt. She removed her pants to show red flannel pants. Kurama grabbed Yoko and went under the blanket. Botan went under the blanket and used Kurama as a pillow. They both soon fell asleep. CHIRP! was the bird's last sound. Hiei jumped down from the tree to see Yusuke was not there. He walked over to Kurama's tent. He went inside and woke up Kurama. "The detective is still gone" "Well I doubt he evens knows how far seven miles is." "True. Are you going to wake the onna up or let her lay on your chest forever?" "Huh, oh Botan okimasu" He said lightly shaking her. She woke up to Kurama's loving eyes and Hiei's death glare. She didn't notice the love in his eyes but she did notice the death glare. "What did I do?" she asked. "No need for uneasiness he gives death glares to everyone." She got off of Kurama and stood up. "So has Yusuke returned yet?" "WHAT THE HELL! Fox boy, Botan, and Mr. mysterious get your asses out her now!" "Does that answer your question?" asked a smiling Kurama. Kurama walked out of his tent followed by Botan and Hiei. "I know that Keiko wasn't really kidnapped because I realized I could just call her at six a.m.!" "At least you had the intellect to call her" said Hiei. "Which one of you pulled this crap? I know it was Botan and fox boy to get back for the teasing." "Detective it was me." "How you can't write?" "I got Kurama to write the note." "So it was you and him." "Actually the onna was in on it too." "How was she on it?" "I got her to lie to you." "What did she lie to me about?" "The oar." "What she has her oar?" "Yeah" "I'm gonna get you guys back for this." "Whatever you say detective." "May you guys leave so I can get dressed?" asked Botan. Kurama nodded and dragged the others out. After three minutes of Kuwabara argueing with Hiei about the prank Botan came out dressed in a long sleeved red shirt with a brown jacket and baggy jeans. (The attire she wore while saving Yukina). Kurama entered the tent and whispered "good luck" to Botan. Kurama changed into a white t shirt with an orange jacket over it and black pants with white sneakers. (The outfit he wore in episode 73). He walked out of his tent wondering what awaited them in their second day of camping.


	4. day 2

Kurama walked out of his tent to see Yusuke on the floor sleeping and Kuwabara and Hiei arguing. He walked over behind Botan. "How long do you think they are going to keep arguing?" Kurama whispered in her ear. She was breathless so she just shrugged. Kuwabara's arguing with Hiei finally ended. "So Kurama what are we eating?" asked Kuwabara. "I suppose it is up to you." "I don't really care." Kurama looked at Botan. "I don't care either." He looked at Hiei. Hiei just shrugged. "I could make a salad." suggested Kurama. Everybody nodded. Kurama walked into his tent. Kuwabara started kicking Yusuke to try to get him up. Kurama returned with a rose, blueberries, a wooden platter, nectarines, Johnny-jump-ups, and water. He arranged the berries and nectarines on a platter and sprinkled the flowers over the fruit. He put the rose in the water and made rose water. He spread it over the salad. He handed a plate and a stick bent into a fork shape to everyone excluding Yusuke who was still sleeping. Kuwabara stared at his plate skeptically. "Kurama, what the heck is this?" "It is a bouquet mix salad." Botan was the first to take a bite. Her face lit up. "It's really good Kurama." "Thank you." Hiei was attempting to eat his but he couldn't get the fruit onto his fork. Hiei kept chasing a blueberry around his plate while Kuwabara still just stared at it. Kurama just ate his while watching the others. Botan looked toward Kuwabara. "Are you going to eat it or sit there and look pretty?" "He can't do the second option." said Hiei. "Who's ugly? Come here, you mouse!" "Try." "Why you…." "Gentlemen" Kurama interrupted. "There is no need for this dispute." "Fine but he started it." said a pouting Kuwabara.

With Yukina

"I wonder how Kuwabara is enjoying his camping trip." "Yes Kazuma seemed really anxious to go."  
>"It's a real camping trip. They are camping a mile from here." They both looked at her. "I can hear Yusuke's voice for miles." "May we visit them?" they asked in unison. She just nodded and pointed east. Yukina and Touya started heading east.<p>

At the campsite

Kurama and Botan finished eating while Kuwabara stared at his plate, and Hiei chased fruit around his plate trying to get them onto the fork. Hiei finished eating about five minutes later. Kuwabara finally decided to take a bite. He grabbed the fork and stabbed the salad. When he took a bite his face lit up. He kept shoveling more in his mouth after that. Hiei rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when two arms wrapped around his neck and gave him a hug from behind. His eyes widened with shock but then he realized who it was. He tilted his head back and looked up at her. "Hey Hiei," said a very happy Yukina. "Hey" he said smiling up at her. She moved her hands back to her side so he could stand up. He stood up and walked over and gave her a hug. She practically melted to his touch and this didn't go unnoticed by Botan or Kurama. They broke the hug when they heard "Yukina my love!" Kuwabara ran up to give her a hug, but she got behind Hiei when he was running up so he tripped and fell on the ground. He looked up at her. "Long time no see, tulip, Hey, baby. He-he-he felt my rockin' rhythm and had to follow?" "No actually I came here to see Hiei." "What! Why, I mean he's mean, freakish. Why you all so interested in him? Listen, don't start thinkin' he's cool or anything. He's scary and he'll bite off your head." "Take that back, Kuzuma! That's no way to talk of a perfect guy." 'Did she just call me perfect?' thought Hiei. 'Did I just call him perfect?' thought Yukina. "Oh sorry sweetie I didn't know insulting him would offend you." "You don't know anything at all so why would you know that." said Hiei. "Why you" he got off the ground and rushed at Hiei. Hiei grabbed Yukina bridal style, since she was right behind him and would have got hit by Kuwabara, and ran to the tree line. Kuwabara hit the ground because Hiei moved. Hiei started to walk back toward the group with Yukina in his arms. Kuwabara thought it was too risky to attack with Yukina in his arms so he sat back down. When Hiei got to the group Yukina somehow ended up snuggled into his chest. Hiei sat Yukina down on the ground and sat next to Kurama. Kuwabara motioned for Yukina to sit next to him, but she took the seat next to Hiei. "Why did you come?" he whispered in his ear "Are you telling me you're not happy to see me?" she whispered back. "No, no, I'm always happy to see you it's just..." he was at a loss for words. "I'm kidding" she whispered. "Oh" They both laughed. "What are you chucklin' at?" said Kuwabara. "We were just laughing at something he said." "What did he say?" Kurama and Botan looked at them interested as well. "Oh it's nothing" she said smiling. "Oh okay" he said. She turned her attention back to Hiei. "So why did you come again?" he whispered. "I said I came here to see you." "Did you need something from me?" "No I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" "No I guess not" he whispered smiling. "Can I spend the day with you guys?" "Of course you can." "What are you guys doing today?" "We haven't decided yet. Anything in particular you want to do?" "Well Touya and I wore our swimsuits under our clothes, we could go swimming." "We could, wait… Touya?" "Yeah he was following me." They both looked around. "He isn't here now." "I don't know where he is." "Should we look for him?" "Yeah" Hiei stood up and grabbed Yukina's hand and helped her up. "We're leaving." "Where to?" asked Botan. "Into the forest" "Why?" asked Kurama. "A nature walk" "Can I come with you guys?" asked Kuwabara. "No." They started walking towards the forest with their hands still interlocked. They disappeared into the forest in search of Touya. "Hey Kurama could you hear all their whispering?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes I could hear the whole conversation." "What did they say?" "I'm sorry but that is not my place to say." "Fine." Kurama and Botan went and cleaned up breakfast while Kuwabara tried to get Yusuke up again. 'You're playing a dangerous game Hiei, these girls emotions are something you aren't aware of yet' thought Kurama

With hiei and yukina

"So you started here and went to our campsite?" "Yes." "Well we should walk back to camp to retrace your steps." They started walking back toward the campsite. They walked forward until Hiei heard a twig crack behind them. They turned and looked to see Touya. "Hi guys, where are the others?" "How did you end up here?" asked Yukina. "When we were walking toward their campsite I saw a bear with its leg stuck under a heavy tree branch and stuck in the darkness, so I walked over and moved the tree branch and let it be in the light. Then I got lost so I decided to go back to Genkai's and walk back toward the campsite but now I can just follow you guys." All three started walking back to the campsite. "Ow!" screeched Yukina. She tripped over a branch. She was about to fall when two arms grabbed her waist and stopped her from falling. She stood straight and looked at Hiei. "Are you okay?" she nodded. "Can you walk?" he moved to her side but kept his arm around her waist. she took a step forward and almost fell. "You twisted your ankle." said Touya. "I refuse to let you walk on that." Said Hiei. She looked at him. "hop on my back." She hopped onto his back and he started running toward the campsite.

With Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara

"Hey Kurama," "Yes Kuwabara." "Do you think Hiei likes Yukina?" "What would make you think he did?" "Well today he smiled at her, he never smiles, he hugged her, he never hugs people, and he held hands with her." "Well would that be a problem if he did?" "Well yeah because she's mine." "Well what makes her yours?" "The fact, that she is my true love!" "Well if you know that then why did you ask me if she liked someone else?" "Oh, I don't really know." "Why don't you get Botan's opinion on it also." "Oh okay good idea." Kuwabara went over to Botan. He was about to ask her when he heard "Hey guys." From Touya. "Hey Touya" said Botan and Kurama in unison Kuwabara wasn't focusing on Touya because when he saw Yukina on Hiei's back he was filled with rage.


	5. day 2 part 2

Sorry about not updating. My brother took my laptop with him to governor's school for the past ten weeks. So I haven't had my laptop to upload or even write. So sorry, anyway, enough of the sympathy fest. Here is camping trip chapter 5 day 2 part 2.

* * *

><p>'Why does everything he does make me want to bash his face in?' thought Kuwabara. Hiei walked over to Kurama and set Yukina down.<p>

"Kurama, Yukina twisted her ankle."

"Is it swollen?"

"Yes."

Kurama turned and started walking toward the forest. "Botan, accompany me will you?"

"Of course but why?"

"I want you to come." He said smiling. She smiled back and walked by his side. The two walked into the forest. "Hello Kuwabara," said a smiling Touya.

"Hey Touya, what's up?" asked Kuwabara, trying to make small talk while still watching Hiei and Yukina out of the corner of his eye.

"Just finding my way here." Said a smiling Touya glancing at what Kuwabara was looking at. He smiled.

"How did you get lost?"  
>"I was helping a bear." "How do you…" "Long story." He said interrupting him. "Okay. So why was shorty carrying Yukina on his back?" "She hurt her ankle, nothing major." "So why did he have to carry her, why not you?""<p>

"Well I just didn't. Why, do I sense jealousy Kuwabara?" "What me jealous of him? Never!" "Okay just checking. What are you guys doing today?" "Well we haven't really thought about it." "Then can I make a suggestion?" "Sure what?" "Well we could go swimming." "You mean you're coming with us?" "Well we did come to spend the day with you guys." "Okay, cool idea." "So tell the others when they get back?" "Yeah, I will." "Should we wake Yusuke up?" "He won't wake up I've tried everything." "You try to freeze him?" "I guess I didn't do everything." He said grinning. "Well I can get him up. Come on." They walked towards a sleeping Yusuke.

With Botan and Kurama

'I wonder why he asked me to come with him. Does he like me back?' thought Botan. 'You ignorant fool! Why did you invite her to come if you weren't even going to talk to her? Now it's just awkward silence' Kurama mentally slapped himself. Botan didn't mind though. She thought it was a comfortable silence, she just enjoyed his presence. "So…" he was about to start conversation when he heard a small scream. Immediately he knew it was Botan so he turned around. She had tripped. When he turned she fell straight on top of him. They both hit the forest floor. She opened her eyes to meet his jade eyes. They both immediately got blushes on their faces. They both just laid there getting lost in each other's eyes. Kurama's heart was beating at a mile a minute and he didn't feel like his brain was working, so he relied on instinct. He started inching closer.

With Touya and Kuwabara

"CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD D!"  
>screamed Yusuke. Kuwabara and Touya were laughing as hard as they could. Yukina had her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle. Hiei just sat there smiling. Yusuke jumped to his feet. "That's it; somebody's getting their ass kicked!" screamed Yusuke. "It was Touya's idea!" said Kuwabara pointing. "He is the one who wanted you up." Stated Touya. Yusuke just looked at both of them. They started having an argument. Then Kuwabara broke out in a run as Touya went and sat down. Yusuke ran after Kuwabara. "Good one" said Hiei. Touya smiled. "Is Yusuke going to come after you too?" asked a concerned Yukina. "No" "Hm?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "We agreed it was Kuwabara's idea." "Oh," they both said. They all turned their heads to watch Yusuke chasing Kuwabara.<p>

With Kurama and Botan

their faces kept inching closer. Their lips were just about to brush against each other when "Whoosh!" A deer ran right past them.  
>Botan was startled so her head darted up. Then she stood up and got off Kurama. He stood up. Botan got a giant blush on her face. He noticed. "Well we should get going if we want to help Yukina." He said. He started walking. He still had a blush on his face, but Botan didn't notice though. She just walked behind him in thought. 'How on earth did I ever fall for the sly, merciless, sneaky… cute, sweet, and gentlemanly ….' She shook her head as if to get the thoughts out. 'Yoko Kurama.' They kept walking until Kurama knelt down to pick a certain plant. She eyed him skeptically. He pulled the plant and stood up. "Ready to go back?" he asked smiling. She smiled back at him and nodded. They started walking back. "Ummmmmm… Kurama?" said Botan. He turned and faced her. "Yes?" "Well I wanted to say sorry. You know for being clumsy and falling on you." "That's alright. No need to apologize." She smiled and walked up to walk beside him. When they started walking he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. Both blushed but neither pulled their hand back. Once they got to camp Botan brought her hand to her side. "I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable." said Kurama. "Oh no, it wasn't you; it's just that Yusuke would never let us live it down." "You're probably right." He said grinning. They both walked toward the others. They walked up to see Kuwabara on the ground and the others chatting. Kurama walked over to tend to Yukina while Botan decided to talk to Yusuke. "Why is Kuwabara on the ground?" "He thought he could wake me up from my nap so I beat the hell out of him!" "I'm surprised he could get you up. How'd he do it?" "HE FROZE ME!" screamed Yusuke. She looked at Touya and he smiled. She laughed. "Now that would have been something to see." "Oh it was," said Hiei. She smiled. "Wish I was here." "You really should have been." said Touya. "Don't let me miss it next time." "What the hell do you mean next time?!" screamedasked Yusuke. She just laughed. Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kuwabara stirred and started to stand up. He looked at Yusuke then at Hiei. 'I don't know which one to be madder at. Urameshi beat me up but that punk had Yukina on his back.' Kuwabara frowned. "So you finally decided to get up eh?" said Touya. He looked at him. 'Oh yeah Touya wanted to go swimming.' "Hey guys um do we have something planned for today?" "Nothing in particular, why?" said Kurama with his head tilted to the side in confusion. Botan giggled, 'he looks adorable like that.' "Well I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go swimming," said Kuwabara. Yusuke jumped up off the log he was sitting on. "The lake! Oh hell yeah!"


	6. day 2 part 3

Yukina giggled at Yusuke's excitement. "Let's go!" Yusuke said. "okay okay calm down," Touya said. "No way!" Yusuke chimed. "Yeah now I'm excited to!" screeched Kuwabara. "Then you two fools go ahead. We're not ready yet, and your impatient idiocy is getting annoying" said Hiei glaring at them. "Fine shorty I will!" said Kuwabara stomping off toward the lake. "Wait up!" said Yusuke walking after him. 'Hn," Hiei said rolling his eyes. Yukina smiled. "We can go ahead since we're ready," said Touya. "Oh don't let us keep you, we'll catch up," said Botan. "Yes by all means, go ahead." said Kurama. "Alright we'll see you there," said Yukina standing up off the log. Hiei, Touya, and Yukina start heading towards the lake.

With Kuwabara and Yusuke

They see the lake in the distance. "HELL YEAH!" Yusuke screams. He takes off running. "Hey! Wait up Urameshi!" Kuwabara said running after him. Yusuke stops running and takes off his shirt and pants and runs and jumps into the lake. SPLASH! His splash got Kuwabara wet. "Ey Urameshi watch it!" He said taking off his shirt and pants. He ran and jumped into the lake with a splash. "COLD!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke busted out laughing. "H-how c-could you just j-jump in?" Kuwabara stuttered shivering. "Well considering SOMEBODY froze me this morning, this was nothing." Yusuke swims around.

With Touya, Yukina, and Hiei

They hear "COLD!" Yukina smiles, "I guess it's cold." "Not as cold as Yusuke was this morning," Touya said smiling. "Karma," Hiei said. "Yeah, now come on!" Yukina said excitedly grabbing both of their hands running to the lake.

With Botan and Kurama

"You can go and get ready first," Kurama said. "You go ahead." Kurama walks into his tent and grabs his book out of his bag and walks out. "Done." Botan sees the book but doesn't say anything. "Then ready to go?" Kurama looks skeptical. "Not going to change?" "Nope," she said jumping up off the log. "oh alright," he said walking towards the lake with her by his side. She looks at the book and swipes it looking at the cover. He looks at her. "May I help you?" he asked smiling. "Flower book?" "Yes." She started flipping through the pages. She shut it and handed it back to him. He smiled and she looked at him. She kept staring at him as they walked and she ended up tripping. Kurama caught her. "Are you alright?" "Y-Yes of course peachy!" she said quickly and ran ahead a little. He sighed, 'How did I ever fall for the dingy, clumsy, … beautiful, bubbly,' he shook his head getting the thoughts out. 'Deity of Death' He shook his head again and caught up with her. They walked in silence for a little till Botan ended it. "You're the only person I know who reads when everyone else goes swimming." "well you're the only person I know who goes swimming without changing into a swimsuit." "actually I don't plan to go swimming," she said sticking her tongue out. "oh my mistake," He said smiling. "Yes it was. Oh we're here." They looked at the five of them swimming. Kurama smiled and saw an area under a shade tree and started walking over there. Botan saw him and followed in pursuit. He sat down and she sat down next to him.

With The others

"It's not that cold Kuwabara," Touya said smiling. "Oh ha ha you're funny, you're made of ice." Kuwabara said. Yukina giggled. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Touya and Touya just laughed. Kuwabara then splashed Touya and Touya splashed him back and they soon got on a splash war. Yukina backed up from their war and swam over to Hiei. "hey," he greeted. "Hi," she said smiling.

With Kurama and Botan

Botan looked at his book. "Peonies." He looked at her. "Pardon?" "Peonies. Can you look them up in your book?" He grabbed the book and flipped to peonies. He moved the book to where they both could see it. "Peonies, also known as Botan," he said grabbing a seed from his hair and growing it into a peony and handing it to her. "A flower almost as beautiful as the girl it shares its name with." She blushes and grabs the flower and pins it in her hair. He smiled and looked at the book. She followed his gaze to the book. He moved his hand over and entwined it with hers. They were both blushing dark red, but neither of their eyes left the book.

With the others

Yusuke was just standing in the water watching the others. He was watching Kuwabara and Touya's pointless splash fight and Hiei giving Yukina a ride on his back through the water. He was looking for Kurama and Botan thinking they should be in the water by now and wondering where they were. He was about to get out and look for them until he saw blue out of the corner of his eye and turned to see them under a tree. He smirked when he saw them close together looking at the book. He swam over to the others. "Hey guys!" They all turned to him. "Look at Fox boy and Botan," he said pointing. "Aww so cute!" Yukina said smiling. Hiei smiled. "They brought a book?" Kuwabara asked. "Are they dating?" asked Touya. "They will be by the end of this camping trip," Yusuke said smirking, "and we're gonna make sure of it." "How?" Kuwabara asked. "Like this" They huddled up and started planning.

With Kurama and Botan

She squeezed his hand as he was explaining about all the flowers on the pages. She smiled. "May I ask you something?" she said looking at him. "Of course," he said smiling. "Why are you so interested in flowers? I mean what piqued your interest with them?" "Well Yoko has always fought with flowers and plants but of the demon sort. So that carried over to me. I learn about demon plants to help my fighting. But I learn about human plants and flowers because they just interest me. I wanted to see how human plants differ from demon ones and I was hooked, and the flowers? I just love them. They're so delicate, so fragile, and just so beautiful." She nodded and smiled. "May I ask you something now?" "Ask away!" she said grinning. "Why didn't you go swimming today?" 'I saw you weren't and I really wanted to spend time alone with you' "I just didn't feel like getting wet," she lied. "Why do you not like me being here?" she asked. 'I love you being here' "No No it's not that. I was just curious." She smiled. "Why didn't you go?" "This fox isn't a big fan of the water." he said smiling at her. She grabbed the book and turned to roses.

With the others

"You really think that will work?"Kuwabara asked. "Hell yeah it will work!" Yusuke said. "Then let's get started right away," Yukina said smiling. They all got out and got their dry clothes on. They all nodded at each other started walking towards them

With Kurama and Botan

"Roses," she said. He looked at her. "My favorite." She looked in his eyes, "I know." He looked in her eyes and smiled. She started leaning into him.


	7. day 2 part 4

Kurama started to lean in to her. Their lips were just about to brush against each other when they heard Kuwabara scream. "Hey guys! We're all done at the lake!" Botan jumped back. Kurama sighed. 'So close,' they both thought. Kurama stood up and offered Botan a hand. She took it and stood up. "So what now?" Botan asked. "I saw this really pretty field of flowers on the way here," Touya said, "Nature walk there?" All of them smiled. "Sounds lovely," Kurama said. Yusuke smirked and they all started walking there. 'Is this really gonna work?' Kuwabara thought. 'Hope the plan doesn't back fire,' Touya thought. 'They would be adorable together,' thought Yukina. 'Fox boy better get his girl,' Yusuke thought. 'Some plan,' thought Hiei.

Flashback

"They will be by the end of this camping trip, and we'll make sure of it." They all huddled together. "How do you plan on making this happen?" Hiei said. Yusuke looked around at all of them waiting for an idea. "We saw a flower field on the way up here," Touya said. "That's right! It was a beautiful sight, perfect place for the two of them." said Yukina. "So we bring them there and hope they hit it off?" Kuwabara said. "No fox boy's too shy to do that out of the blue. We have to set it up." "How?" Touya asked. "We all get there, and then we just slip out leaving those two alone, but we don't really leave. We hide in the flower bushes watches them. We can't just hide in the trees cause of fox boy's smell. He always smells like flowers though, so that will be nothing new to him. We stay in the bushes watching them, and when they start to walk through the field, Touya here, makes a little patch of ice so Botan slips. Kurama being the fast reacting gentleman he is, will catch her in his arms. Then she'll have her hands on his chest. Then Yukina freezes the leaves from the trees above slightly at the stem so they start falling around them. And it's already late so when we get there the sun will be setting. Then they lean in and kiss. Then we smile at their new relationship and tease." Yusuke said smirking at his well thought out plan. He expected praise and 'Yusuke you're a genius!' but he got, "What if it backfires?" From Kuwabara. "It won't," he said gritting his teeth. "Then let's get started right away!" Yukina said heading to shore.

Back to Reality

They all arrived at the flower field and Botan and Kurama were speechless at it's beauty. They walked to a certain flower and looked at it with their backs to the five. Yusuke looked at the others and they all nodded ,and they slipped into hiding in the bushes. "You sure this is gonna work?" Kuwabara said. "Don't doubt me," Yusuke said looking at him. "If you say so Urameshi," He said watching them.

With Kurama and Botan

"I saw this flower in your book," She said smiling at it. "Do you remember what it is?" He said looking at her. "It's an ummmm," she put her finger to her lip thinking. 'She looks adorable that way' "Tiger lilly right?" she asked hopeful. "Exactly," He said smiling at her. He then turned his attention to another flower. She smiled and walked over to the roses and picked one and pulled the thorns off. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned she pinned the rose in his hair. "There," she said grinning. He looked up at the rose. "I think the flower in the hair look looks better on you." "No way, way cuter on you." They both laughed. She smiled at him and they started to stroll through the field.

With the stalking others

"Now Touya," Yusuke said watching. Touya froze a small patch of ground in front of Botan.

With Kurama and Botan

They were walking when Botan slipped. She closed her eyes and tensed up waiting for the fall. Kurama caught her and pulled her to him and whispered, "It's okay. I've got you." She relaxed and opened her eyes and looked at him. Her hands were on his chest and his arms were around her waist.

With stalking others

"Now Yukina," Yusuke said pointing. Yukina froze the little stems of the leaves and they all started to fall and circle around the two.

With Kurama and Botan

They watched the leaves fall then looked in each others eyes. She got lost in his jade eyes. Then sun started to set and the rays started bouncing off her skin. 'She's beautiful,' He thought, just dying to kiss her. 'his eyes are amazing,' she thought, begging him to kiss her.

With Koenma

"How do you think the camping trip is going sir?" George asked. "I don't know ogre," Koenma said.  
>He stamped a paper and looked up at George. "But I want to know, find me my remote!" George grabbed his remote and threw it to him. Koenma turned on the television only to see Kurama and Botan looking in each others eyes. Koenma blinked a few times. "Sir?" "WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" He screeched. He grabbed his phone and called Botan right away.<p>

With Kurama and Botan

Her lips were just about to brush his when ***Ring* *Ring* **She pulled away and answered her phone. "Hello?" "Oh hello Koenma,"

With the others

"What the hell pacifier breathe," Yusuke said gritting his teeth. "The moments gone," Touya said. "We might as well come out." Hiei said. They all came out and walked over to them. "The camping trip is doing fine." "Yes we're actually having fun." "Bye-bye," She said hanging up. "What'd he want?" Yusuke said. "He was just asking how the trip was going." "That's it?!" Yusuke said raising his voice. Kuwabara punched him in the back and looked at him like 'calm it down.' Yusuke just shook his head. "whatever." "Should we start heading back now? It's getting kind of late." Kurama said. "Yeah we should." Touya said. They started walking and Kuwabara stuck his hands in his pockets. "hey" They all looked at him. "I think I forgot my phone at the lake." "Smooth genius," Yusuke said. "Just come help me find it!" Kuwabara barked. "Fine." Yusuke and Kuwabara head to the lake. They all walk back to the camp site. "We better get going, it's getting late." Touya said. Yukina nodded in agreement. "Farewell," Botan and Kurama said at the same time. Yukina hugged Hiei. "Bye Hiei," "Bye Yukina." Her and Touya started back to Genkai's. Kurama and Botan eyed Hiei. He obviously didn't realize she was flirting with him all day. They were about to say something but they stopped when they saw him walk over to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's tent. "What are you doing?" Botan asked. "Hiding this." He said plainly while taking it down. "Why?" "I told you and the fox I had something planned for the second and third night of this camping thing. This is the plan for night two." "How did you-" He cut her off by pulling Kuwabara's phone out of his pocket. "I knew he'd be gone." Kurama just nodded at him. "I'll be right back," he said picking up the tent and running into the forest. "Hiei just loves watching Yusuke and Kuwabara freak out doesn't he?" she asked. "He's bored I suppose. He has to find something to occupy his time." He responded. She just smiled. "Do you want some help with dinner?" "I'd love some. Can you stir this batter?" He asked and she walked over to the fire and started to stir it. He smiled and walked to their tent and grabbed blueberries. He walked behind her and put them in the batter over her shoulder and whispered "thank you," in her ear. She shivered and kept stirring the batter. "I can take it now, thank you," He said smiling at her. "no problem," she said blushing lightly. Hiei came back and saw her blush and smirked. Then he sat down on a log and waited for the two fools to come back. 


	8. day 2 part 5

I'm so sorry! I'm not abandoning this story I swear! I was in the hospital :/ But i'm back with the Next chapter! Enough of my excuses! Here's camping trip day two part five c:

"It's not my fault Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "You're the idiot that lost your phone!" Yusuke yelled back. "Oh yeah tough guy? Where's your phone!" Kuwabara screeched. "The tent like a normal person!" Yusuke yelled walking back to the others. Kuwabara was about to yell something else but he lowered his voice. "Uh what tent Urameshi?" "Ha ha Kuwabara what the hell are you-" Yusuke turns to him. "THE HELL IS OUR TENT?" Yusuke yelled. "That's what I just asked stupid!" Kuwabara said raising his voice again. Botan stifled a giggle and Kurama smiled as he cooked. Hiei smiled as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara argue over where their tent is. 'This seems too basic for you Hiei, there is more to this plan isn't there?' Kurama asked Hiei through a mind message. 'Hn you know me so well Kitsune, of course there is more,' Hiei smirked, 'after they have to fall asleep on the ground, the real fun begins.' Kurama smiled then nodded. Botan looked at him oddly. "The real plan begins after dinner," he whispered in her ear. She looked at Hiei then giggled. Hiei gave her a small smile. "IF YOU DIDN'T TOUCH IT THEN WHO DID?" Kuwabara screeched. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" Yusuke yelled. Botan threw a blueberry muffin at each of them. "Come on and eat you two," she said with a giggle. Yusuke picked the muffins off the ground and eats them. Kurama hands Kuwabara and Yusuke a muffin. He throws one at Hiei. He takes one for himself and Botan takes one.

"Don't eat them all this time Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled taking a bite. "Yeah yeah," Yusuke said stuffing his third one in his face. Botan giggled and sat on a log, and Kurama taking the seat beside her soon after.

With Koenma

"Those two will never quit arguing will they sir?" George asked, watching the team. "Those two can't keep their hands off each other can they?" Koenma said ignoring George and watching Kurama and Botan. "Is the lord Koenma jealous?" George asked laughing. "ME? Jealous? For your crazy ideas go get 200 spankings!" Koenma yelled. "Wait sir!" George said getting dragged out of the room. "Me! Lord Koenma! Jealous! The idea is absurd! Well..." Koenma gets lost in thought.

With the others

"You ate them all again!" Kuwabara yelled. "Eat faster then!" "I'm not a slob!" "Why I oughta!" A fist fight ensued. "They really are hopeless aren't they?" Hiei asked. "Seems that way," Kurama said with a smile. "Oh call it a night you two!" Botan said hitting Yusuke with her oar. "OW! Oh fine." Yusuke growled. "Find a nice spot on the ground Urameshi," Kuwabara said lying down. Yusuke plopped down on the ground. Hiei ran off to Kurama's tent. "Sweet dreams gentlemen," Kurama said smiling. He walked into his tent as the boys chimed their good nights. Botan followed after she hugged the boys good night. Hiei sat down. "I give them ten minutes before they're out, then the real fun begins." Hiei smirked and Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning?" Hiei just smiled.


End file.
